


Want a Taste?

by nevergonnagiveyouup



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Domestic, Fluffy, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Obito's birthday, Secret Relationship, for a little bit i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergonnagiveyouup/pseuds/nevergonnagiveyouup
Summary: Kakashi, plus the rest of the team celebrate Obito's birthday, and Minato realizes he didn't know as much about his student's love lives as he had thought.





	Want a Taste?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this piece is part of the 2019 Kakaobi week, the prompt was "Obito's birthday"

Obito knew he was a little bit of an idiot, always just a little out of it. This however officially launched him directly into “I’m a dumbass” territory, he had forgotten his own birthday. Kakashi would never let him live this down. Kakashi had shown up at their shared apartment with a giddy grin that was visible under his mask and holding something behind his back. He slunk in through the window, and pecked Obito on the cheek and pushed the gift that was behind his back into his hands and Obito, like the fool he was, asked,

“What’s this for?” Kakashi blanched, then as he wrapped his arm around his waist told him,

‘It’s your birthday babe…” Obito froze, which made Kakashi think he didn’t want to be touched and he recoiled guilty. Then Obito hit himself in the head,

“I forgot my own birthday,” Kakashi snickered, then placed his hand on Obito’s arm, a silent request for permission to touch him. Obito leaned into the touch, accepting his advances. Kakashi snuggled closer and placed a second kiss on his cheek and Obito just accepted the fact that Kakashi was gonna stick to him like glue. Obito shook the box gently, curious of the contents. Kakashi mumbled to open it, Obito could feel the excitement in his boyfriend. He had his arms wrapped around Obito and his head over his shoulder, telling Obito to open it again. Obito snorted, but smiled as he started to rip the paper and Kakashi whined,

“Do you have to rip it, you could save it…” he trailed off when he saw the look Obito was giving him. Obito gasped and murmured Kakashi's name softly when the contents were revealed. The scroll matched Kakashi's. Obito turned to face Kakashi, who still had his arms wrapped around his waist they were pressing against each other, mere inches away from each others face. Obito could feel the tears start to form,

“Fuck,” he rubbed his eyes, and Kakashi softened, “Aww, babe, don’t cry,” Obito could hear the slight amusement in his boyfriend's voice. Obito shoved him softly,

‘You shouldn't have given me a summoning scroll for your dogs,” Kakashi squeezed him closer,  
“Well, they’re our dogs now,” Obito felt a tear run down his face and cursed himself for being so emotional. The smile on his face helped ease Kakashi’s nerves. “We’ll have to add your blood later,”  
Obito held his boyfriend’s face, preventing him from kissing him after talking about bleeding,

“You knew I’d cry,” Kakashi smiled sheepishly, “Yea,” Obito pulled his mask down, and kissed him, 

“You’re an asshole,” Kakashi hummed and started to kiss his neck until Obito pushed him away. Kakashi felt guilty for pushing a boundary before he saw the coy look on Obito’s face, “You’ll have to wait, we will probably have company, you know how the rest of our team gets about birthdays,” Kakashi whined, and Obito waggled his finger at him, “Nope, you were mean so you have to wait,”  
Kakashi tried to snake a hand under his vest,

‘I made sure to give you it alone, or else Minato would cry as well,” Obito couldn’t argue that logic and was thankful, but he snagged Kakashi’s wrist and put it on the owner’s chest and got a pitiful whine. 

“Kakashi,”

“What?”

“What would you do if Minato walked in,” Kakashi still try to tug Obito’s vest off, “What would you do if Kushina walked in?” Kakashi froze then reluctantly kept his hands to himself. Obito clutched the scroll and managed to hold back tears but his face was still red.

Kakashi released hold on and gave Obito a moment to himself and went to the window. Obito heard Kakashi snicker from his perch on the window sill, on the lookout for their guests. Obito told him to shut up as he put the scroll in his vest. Kakashi snickered again, slightly quieter, and stayed in his perch as Obito put his elbows on the sill and placed his head in his hands and watched the coming and goings of others with Kakashi by his side. Kakashi was pouting, Obito knew it, revenge is sweet thought Obito smugly. Eventually Obito got bored, fairly quickly and made himself comfortable on their couch, and when he was sure Kakashi wasn’t looking he touched the bulge in his vest from the scroll, and bite his lip. Normally only married couples shared summons. It was arguably even more meaningful than moving in together. Obito successfully didn’t cry at the thought. He sniffled slightly and Kakashi had definitely heard but in good grace didn’t comment on.

Obito sat, drowning in his thoughts then after about forty minutes,

“They’re coming,” Kakashi warned. Obito stood, and leaned out the window to see them, Rin noticed him and waved. She shouted,

“Happy 24th Birthday!” and she started to scale the wall to get to the window. Minato quickly followed behind her. There was an embarrassing worn trail up the wall from Kakashi's frequent comings and goings. The duo backed away from the window, letting them in. Kakashi could feel the blood rush back to his legs after being perched for so long. Minato ruffled both of their hair,

“Happy Birthday Obito! Heh, Kakashi with how fast you got to Obito’s maybe you should have the flash as your nickname instead of me,” he joked, Obito chuckled,

‘Sensei he does live here y’know,” Obito said. He had to know their sensei was joking, they had to know they were dating,

“Ahh roommates, really lowers rent,” apparently not. Kakashi blushed slightly, not sure how to break the news to their sensei. Rin was behind him, desperately trying not to laugh, her face red and tears in her eyes. Rin decided to save them, still red,

“Minato why don’t you place the cake in the kitchen?” Minato told her it wa a good idea and left he trio temporary alone. When his back was turned Rin made an obscene gesture with her hands that Jiraya would’ve been proud of and snickered at the poor duo. Kakashi had been slouching against the wall in defeat and Obito affectionately flipped Rin off. Minato returned and with all of the talent of a pregenin they all acted “natural”. Rin kept shooting them knowing glances and Minato gave them a all a puzzled look, but was still happy to be with them. Obito was told,

‘Think fast,” then he got hit in the face with a box. He still managed to catch it, Minato scold Rin while she smugly crossed her arms, she excitedly told him,

“Open it, pussy,” Obito snorted and Minato ever the pacifist tried to tame Rin. He torn into the paper, much to Kakashi's agony. It revealed itself to be a package of high quality seal paper, Obito flipped through them with pure joy on his face,

“Kushina said you’d be interested in those, your seals are mean man,” She shuddered at the memory of when Obito had put new wards up, and she tried to enter before he had keyed her in. Long story short she had orange spots over her face for a month and a two day visit to the hospital. Plus,those were the “tame” ones. She watched him fondly as he felt the smooth but sturdy paper, admiring the craftsmanship in them, the chakra in them was strong, or at least the store clerk had told her so. Minato had given it a surprised look then in a much more gentle manner than her had handed Obito his gift and Obito placed the seals on the table next to one of Kakashi's plants. Minato smiled warmly, and even Kakashi perked up in interest.

The package was retangular, probably a book, he hoped it wasn’t like any of Kakashi’s. Then he opened it and saw the title and wished it was, The Ultimate Guide for Picking up Girls. Kakashi immediately burst out laughing at Obito stood there mortified, Rin snatched to the book to read the title before bursting out laughing as well she held her middle and tears streamed down her face as she gasped for air. Kakashi was kneeling on the ground unable to stay standing. 

Minato had tried to scold them,

“Kakashi you’re one to talk, you haven’t had a girlfriend either,” this was apparently not the right thing to say as Rin shouted out,

“HE SURE HASN’T,” Before placing a hand on the wall for support and gasping even more. Obito was holding the book like it was a bowl of year old leftovers. He bit his lip,

 

“Sensei, I” Minato interrupted him,

“I know you aren’t huge on books unless they’re Kushina’s ones about seals, but please give this one a chance, Kushina told me to get it for you,” Kakashi snorted and Rin screeched in amusement, Obito was going to give her hell during their next weekly meeting. Obito gave up,

“Thanks sensei…” which he got a warm smile from his teacher and twin mocking looks from his teammates. Kakashi excused himself to stir the stew, trying to get away so he could laugh without letting their sensei know. When Minato was distracted, Rin gestured another gesture that made Obito blush and try to swat her. She picked up the book and started to flip through it. Snorting at the contents, Obito peered into it as well,

“A lady is delicate and must be treated with the utmost gentleness,” Rin read aloud mockingly, getting a hurt look from her sensei,

‘Yeah you’re real delicate Rin,” She punched his arm, Tsunade’s influence on her made Obito enjoy her being more outspoken but also dreaded making her angry. Minato tried to get them to stop mocking the book, but god it was so awful.

“After marriage a lady might offer you access to her secret flower,” Rin snorted and shoved the book back into Obito's hands, “I can read that shit, fucking secret flower,” Obito barked out a laugh. Minato, tried, man did he try to reason with them,

“Just give the book a chance okay? I don't want any of you guys to die alone I know you’re young but,” he trailed off as Kakashi had returned and told them it would be ready to eat soon. Rin then coyly asked, 

“Hey Kakashi, has a lady even gave you permission to her secret flower?” He look baffled and looked at Obito for an explanation who shook the book he was holding. He answered cryptically,

“I think you should know the answer to that Rin,” Minato looked upset at not understanding his brats once again. Rin had plopped onto the couch and Minato sat on the armrest. Rin was judging Kakashi’s rather large collection of novels on shelves, and Minato tried to get a conversation flowing. It was one of the things that he could never understand about his team. They would sit in silence in each others company for hours but they were also happy to chat with each other if prompted so it wasn’t that they dislike each other or talking. He never quite understood it.

“The weather has been pretty nice,” Rin hummed and inspected her nails, making sure they weren't too long for surgical gloves. Kakashi offered Minato a response,

“Been great for training,” Obito agreed with him and Minato informed them,

“We should have a group training session, we haven’t in a months,” They started to plan, trying to fit everyone’s schedule in. Next month on the third Saturday seemed to be the plan at the moment, rain or shine. Eventually after chattering for a while Kakashi ditched them in favor of making sure the stew was edible. He came back and told them to go to the dining table. As they got settled Kakashi carried the hearty homemade stew to a hot plate he had placed earlier. Kakashi served them, then next to Obito, across from Rin and Minato. Obito thanked him for the meal and the others completed it. They continued their conversation from earlier and the topic variegated throughout the meal. 

After they ate, Kakashi came back with a knife, and the cake Minato brought. Rin lighted the candles with a small fire breathing jutsu because they were ninjas which meant they couldn't do anything safely. Minato started to sing,

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you,” and the others joined in, Obito sat there and smiled awkwardly, what the fuck are even supposed to do?” Obito blew out the candles, and Kakashi whispered indiscreetly, 

“What did you wish for?”

“You to shut up,” Rin informed them the wish doesn’t come true if you reveal what the wish is and Obito sighed dramatically response. Kakashi sliced the cake with a ruthless efficiency, the easygoing mood remained despite the seriousness he took after he had a weapon in his hand. He placed a slice on Obito's plate then the others. Obito took the first bite then the others started in as well. Vanilla cake, vanilla frosting, but fruit flavored icing letters. Obito pointed out,

‘The red is strawberry, it’s really good. What’s the blue taste like?” he pointed to the icing on Kakashi’s plate with his fork,

“Like this,” Kakashi leaned in, took his mask off and captured Obito in an open mouth kiss that Obtio moaned into. When he leaned back he licked his lips, pulled up his mask, and was way too smug. Rin had wolf whistled and Minato had stared at them in surprise,

“Oh,” Kakashi snorted, “I guess that book’s kinda useless then huh?” Obito shot a glance at Kakashi,

“Yea,”

“Uh huh,” Kakashi added

“How did you not know?” Rin asked,

“You did?” Rin had to restrain herself from responding yeah because I’m not a dumbass.

“Yes, but how did you not realize,” she motioned in the couple’s direction,

“I thought they were just friends,” he cringed under the disbelieving gaze of his students,

“Oh we get friendly alright,” Obito swatted his boyfriend before they could elaborate. Rin howled in laughter and their sensei blushed at the implication. Eventually after antagonizing their sensei and other aimless chatter for a few hours their teammates left Kakashi and Obito alone.

‘Did you really have to let him know like that?” Obito whined, Kakashi hummed and pulled down his mask. He had a blue streak on his cheek near his mouth that Obito snickered at. Kakashi swiped some more icing off his plate and licked his finger making eye contact with Obito. He pushed Kakashi and laughed,

‘You’re gross,” Kakashi leered at him,

“Want another taste?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos, comments, and tell me if you find any spelling or grammar errors!


End file.
